pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a High-Flying Skye
- French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Corny and Skye | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = March 8, 2018 July 21, 2018 September 12, 2018 September 25, 2018 | writer = Michael Stokes | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Wiggly Whale" | next = "Pups Go for the Gold"}} "Pups Save a High-Flying Skye" is the first segment of the 5th episode in Season 5 of ''PAW Patrol''. When Corny runs away from Farmer Al's farm during a blackout, the pups need to light the way to get him home safely. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Farmer Al *Corny *Garbie *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Jake *Everest *Mr. Porter *Cap'n Turbot As a nasty thunderstorm is moving in on Adventure Bay, Farmer Al soon takes notice and ushers his cows and Corny to the barn to hunker down and take shelter, but a thunderclap spooks Corny and causes him to run off. Unable to pursue him on his own, Farmer Al calls the PAW Patrol. At the Lookout, the pups are packing up their toys and putting them in their pup houses to keep safe from the storm when Ryder gets Farmer Al's call for help finding Corny. Ryder summons the pups to the Lookout, and Marshall crashes into the elevator due to being blinded by a small bunch of leaves blown in his face by the storm winds. Once topside, Ryder assigns Chase in his spy gear and Skye to help him find Corny. The team deploys and sets off to find Corny. After getting directions on where Corny went from Farmer Al, Ryder and Chase reach a cliff where Skye spots Corny on a ledge just underneath, trapped and unable to escape. When they can't convince Corny to come with them, they have Skye airlift Corny to take back to Farmer Al's. However, with the storm closing in, and the lightning dangerously too close for comfort, Ryder has Skye take the long way around the storm to get back to Farmer Al's, using the lights of Adventure Bay to guide her. However, the storm manages to cause a blackout in the city, leaving Skye basically flying blind with no way to find her way back to Farmer Al's. Knowing she needs help, Ryder summons everyone he can contact for assistance, including Jake and Everest, Mayor Goodway and the Porters, Cap'n Turbot, and the rest of the pups. With their help in providing illumination to help point the way back to Farmer Al's, Skye and Corny make it back safely, and the power is soon restored shortly thereafter. Corny hops up on some hay bales to oink his excitement from flying with Skye, and Ryder makes a joke about how when pigs do fly, Corny would be the first one, much to everyone's amusement. *Use his spy tools to help Ryder find Corny. *Use her copter to search for Corny via the air, then airlift Corny back to Farmer Al. + *Bring their trucks to Farmer Al's farm. Then, put on helmets to light up to show Skye her destination at the farm. *Meet Cap'n Turbot out at The Flounder to help direct the way for Skye. *Bring battery-operated lanterns with Jake to assemble a giant arrow symbol lighting toward the direction Skye needs to go. *Meet up with the rescue team at the City Hall's Chickaletta statue. Then, give Mayor Goodway, Mr. Porter, and other citizens flashlights to shine toward the statue to show Skye she has made it back to Adventure Bay. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol The Wiggly Whale & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Wiggly Whale|''The Wiggly Whale'' Category:Episodes Category:Pups Save a High-Flying Skye's Pages Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Skye is on the title card Category:Corny is on the title card Category:Written by Michael Stokes (S5) Category:Half Episodes (S5) Category:Skye needs rescuing Category:Skye is a first responder (S5) Category:Chase is a first responder (S5) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S5) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S5) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S5) Category:Rocky is a backup responder (S5) Category:Everest is a backup responder (S5) Category:All pups are used Category:2018 Episodes Category:Others respond Category:Nighttime Episodes Category:Storm Episodes